potco_world_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
International RP - Character Dictionary
Welcome to the International RP Character Dictionary. This is where famous RPer's of all nations from throughout POTCO can be recognized, and learned about. This is a "Free-Edit" page meaning anyone can add a character as so long as it is properly formatted, legible, "Real", and has no less than a paragraph but no more than four paragraphs describing the individual. 'C' *'Carlos La Verde Sanita' - Born May 8th 1698, Carlos La Verde Sanita, also known as "The terror from Barcelona", was an extremely cruel patriotic Spaniard who viciously massacred and tortured thousands of French nationalists during The Paradoxian War. Often, Sanita would have these exections outside The Notre Dame Cathedral where people would be nailed to crosses, and burned at the stake. These acts outraged Spain's enemies, and many people in Spain itself. Sanita was one of the main figures that contributed to Spain being seen as such a power hungry and barbaric nation. Sanita had over 50,000 men, women, and children executed from 1744 - 1745, until finally in October of 1745, at the end of The Post-Paradoxian War, Sanita was tried and executed by order of The British Parliament. *'Cad Bane' - Born September 4th 1695, Cad Bane or, Lord Cad Bane was a renound Lord of The EITC who was one of the only Lords within The EITC that pushed for peace over war. Cad Bane maxed a single guild during his time as a Lord; Co. Republic. Although Clemente despised The EITC, he felt neutral towards Cad Bane as he saw the goodness in his heart but weakness to speak his mind. However, when Lord Bane married Clemente's younger sister "Elizabeth Clemente" in 1740, Clemente's relationship with Lord Bane went from indifferent to terrible. It is believed that this, in addition to many other betrayals and outraged that Clemente faced greatly contributed to his desire to punish Europe for their sins during The Paradoxian War. 'G' *'Grace Goldtimbers' - Born April 17th 1674, Grace Goldtimbers more commonly known as The Duchess of Anemois was/is France's most famous Queen, and the "Mother of RP". Although like Clemente, Grace was not the first Monarch of France, she ruled for the longest period of time and made the most lasting contributions on France and many other European nations. Grace herself despised war, guilds, and drama, and spent most of her time as Queen attending balls and masquerades while trying to keep the peace in France. She is credited for having a huge impact on the revolutionary ideals in Great Britain, and supporting John Breasly/King George II in uniting England, Wales, and Scotland under one banner. Although Grace engaged in very few military offensives as Queen, she was greatly respected and admired by The French people for helping France endure through several external and internal wars with Spain, Great Britain, and Prussia. Grace is currently The Queen of France and is a member of "The French Royalty" guild on POTCO. *'Grace Redskull' - Born June 9th 1708, Grace Redskull was instated as the Queen of Portugal after King Jeffrey Blasthawk surrendered at the start of The Paradoxian War. Initially, Clemente let Redskull rule Portugal as a protectorate of The Spanish Empire, but soon her leadership became questionable and fearing a possible civil war, Clemente annexed Portugal and abolished Redskull's rights as Queen and demoted her to "Duchess". Although still the head of the government in Portugal, Redskull became rather angry with Clemente for taking away her rights as Queen of an independent nation. 'P' *'Phillipe V Clemente' - Born February 10th 1674, Phillipe V Clemente also known as Sir Carlos Clemente or Pearson Wright, is often referred to as the "Heart of RP" or the "Savior of The Spanish Empire." He is arguably the most controversial figure in RP History as he's seen by many as a Saint, and viewed by some as the Devil. Clemente is notably famous for maxing 9 guilds, far more than all of the guilds created throughout The EITC's history put together. Clemente is also notorious for being the first ''person to successfully rebel against The Co. Empire/The EITC, and establish a strong central Anti-Co. Government which still stands to this very day. Clemente has brought Spain into 10 wars so far, (Recently a new one; The War of Swedish Succession - Currently being fought), but of the 10 wars of Spain's past, Clemente won 9 of them. During The Paradoxian War - (1739 - 1745), Clemente conquered 60% of Europe in the name of God, Glory, and Spain. Since then, Spain's territory has only expanded. Clemente is also famous for founding the nations of Russia, Switzerland, Sicily, Naples, Sweden, and Austria. He also played a huge role in Spanish, British, and French history. Clemente is currently The King of both Spain and France and is a member of "Casa De Royale" guild on POTCO. 'R''' *'Richard Luther '- Born December 10, 1717, Richard (James Humphrey) Luther (is) a member of the Royal BritishNavy of Great Britain, and was made Commander of the 74th Regiment of Foot at the start of The Paradoxian War. Richard is most commonly known for his work with such figures as Johnathan Goldtimbers, Sven Daggersteel, Samuel Harrington, Phillipe V Clemente, and even Carlos La Verde Sanita, who Richard is the presumed assassin of. Afterwards, Richard was put on trial for treason and was fired from the Royal British Navy, and also exiled from the streets of the King. He was later allowed to come back to England and regain his job as Commander of the 74th Regiment of Foot, and help beat the forces of the Spanish once and for all. He is currently in "British Co. Elites" on POTCO.